Mud Brown
by SoulTail7
Summary: A fractured fairy tale to Snow White, read to find out what happens!


**Hey! AmimeGirl639 here with a fractured fairy tale this time. Thanks to JuviaLoxarluvu123 for giving me the idea of posting this! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Mud Brown and the 7 Sea Giants"

Once upon a time, there was a lady named Narina, who was the loveliest in the land. One day, she looked outside during a storm, and saw some mud, slimy frog skin, and rust. "Oh, how I wish for a daughter with hair of mud, slimy skin, and rusty lips." In fact, Narina wished so hard, that one day she had a baby girl, with hair of mud, slimy skin, and rusty lips. Her daughter was so ugly, that her mother named her Mud Brown. When Mud Brown turned 14, she was the ugliest girl alive, and Narina was jealous.

One day, the lovely aristocrat could take no more. She asked her iTouch 'Who is the ugliest of all?' and the iTouch always said that Mud Brown was. When Narina heard this, she got angry. Narina thought and thought about what she would do to Mud Brown. After a week of thinking, she had an idea on how to get rid of her. She went to her husband, Gray, and said to him, "Gray, please take our daughter out to the ocean, cut her hair off and show it to me." Gray loved his daughter, though he did not like ugly people. Narina saw his hesitation, and told him that she would kill him if he failed to do what she asked. Reluctantly, he agreed to her terms, and she grinned impishly. "You will bring her to the deepest part of the ocean, and leave her there, but not before cutting off her hair." What else could he do but to agree? The next day, Gray woke up early, and went into Mud Brown's room. "Come with me." He hissed to her from the doorway. Mud Brown, wondering why, obediently got up. She followed the profile of her father to a pier, and got in a small rowboat after her father. After a while of rowing, Gray stopped. "Get out." He growled. "What?"

"I said get out! Get out, and swim for your life; your mother wants me leave you!" Mud Brown knew Narina was always faking her love, but she never knew she was to be abandoned. "There is a house not far from here where 7 giants live. Tell them I sent you there.' Miserably, Mud Brown agreed, and dived out of the boat. She swam away, looking underwater for the house. After hours and hours of swimming, she finally found the house, which was enclosed in an air shell. Mud Brown went down, and entered the house, where she saw 7 huge chairs, and an even larger table. 'This must be the kitchen.' She thought. She saw stairs leading up to another room with big beds in it. Mud Brown was tired after swimming for so long, so she slept in one of the beds.

Gray had only just arrived at the mansion, when Narina came flying out from one of their gardens. "Did you bring the hair? Did you lose her?" Gray sighed. "Yes," he replied, and pulled from his pocket, a wad of muddy seaweed, which looked so much like Mud Brown's hair, that even he was fooled. Narina chuckled, and grabbed the hair. 'What is she up to?' Wondered Gray.

'Who is she?"

Mud Brown woke up to strange and unfamiliar voices. She opened her eyes, and was surprised to find 7 unnaturally tall humans standing over her. "Who are you? Where am I?" she asked timidly. The giants said that she was in their house, and that their names were Big, Large, Huge, Vast, Great, Fat, and Tiny. "Could I please stay here for now? I may not look it, but I can clean and cook." Asked Mud Brown. The giants exchanged glances. "I guess, but only for a week. We have to go pearl collecting every day, and while we're gone, do not open the door" said Large. "Also, we're carnivores, so no seaweed for us!" added Fat. Mud Brown nodded, taking all the information sink in. "We have to go pearl collecting. We'll see you later." Said Vast as all 7 walked out the door. Mud Brown smiled, and got to work.

"All that's left is the hair…" muttered Narina as she stirred a strange substance. She dropped the "hair" into the liquid, and stirred it some more. She stopped stirring, and cackled. "Finally! Now _I _will be the ugliest of all!" She poured 3 vials of the apparent 'potion', and took a sip of one of them. As soon as it got to her stomach, her face turned warty and wrinkled, her hair turned the color of bog mud, her chin and nose grew to touch each other, and her back became hunched. "EHEHEHE! Mud Brown! Prepare to meet your end!" For, sadly, she had already made a different potion and stuck it in a pear. That pear was to be given to Mud Brown. If she ate it, she would die and become beautiful. "Eeheeheehee!" crowed Narina, as she waved her hand, and disappeared…

"Huu..." sighed Mud Brown. It was late afternoon, and the giants had already been gone for a few hours. In that time, she had cleaned the whole house 3 times, and made fish for dinner with a tiny bit of seaweed as spices to give it flavor. As she rested her head on her arms, she heard a knock at the door, and an old woman calling out. "Nice juicy pears! Would you like a nice ripe pear?" Mud Brown loved pears as much as her mother hated her. 'It wouldn't do any harm to just get one pear, would it?' thought Mud Brown. She decided it wouldn't, so what did the foolish child do? She went and opened the door to see and old woman holding the ripest pear anyone had ever seen. "Good afternoon. Would you like this pear?" asked Narina. "Yes, thank you!" exclaimed Mud Brown, taking the pear. "How is it?" asked Narina, with a mischievous edge to her voice as the young girl bit into the pear. "It's so go-" Mud Brown fell to the ground, dead, and Narina threw her head back, and just laughed. She swept her long cape across her and disappeared once more.

When the giants got home, a few minutes later, they found Mud Brown on the ground, dead. "What! She's so pretty now! But what could have happened!" cried Huge. "Look." Great pointed to the pear on the floor. "Someone must have given it to her." Sadly, the 7 giants made a basket of seaweed and flowers, and gently laid the now beautiful Mud Brown in, who they re-named Pretty Purple. They all cried. "Pretty Purple was a very nice young girl." Sniffed Tiny. Suddenly, from above them came a huge splash. A young black- haired prince and his horse floated down through the terrifying depths of the water. The giants' eyes widened, and Vast swam up to bring them into the air bubble. Once they were back on the ground, the prince opened his eyes and groaned. "Ugh… where am I?" he asked. Then, he noticed Pretty Purple in her coffin, and thought she was so pretty. He got up shakily, and walked over to her. "She's so pretty…" he breathed. Oh-so carefully, he lifted her out of the coffin. He gazed at her face for a few seconds before leaning in. the 7 giants all held their breaths as his lips connected with hers for a brief second. A few seconds passed, and finally, Pretty Purple opened her eyes. Awake, she was even prettier than ever. "Hello." She said shyly. "I'm Pretty Purple (Somehow, even in death, she knew her new name.) Who are you?" she asked. "Rogue Cheney" he replied. A few weeks later, they got married happily, and Narina was never seen again.

* * *

**So, I hope you liked it! I worked really hard on it. Please R&R!**


End file.
